girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-12-06 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Mm Hmm. So it is Trewlaney Thorpe, and also there seems to be some... affinity between her and Wooster. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:54, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :Note the hand, gently, on her back/shoulder. And he's steering her away from Gil. Oh My. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:11, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Indeed. And yet it's still "Mr. Wooster" and "Miss Thorpe." I wonder when they get to be on first-name terms. (I know, it's England, but I've been there, and people do use each others' given names.) :::Also, "penny sparklies"? Not "dreadfuls"? Bkharvey (talk) 16:49, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :::: This is Victorian England. Not sure how the Foglios will handle this in their setting, but in our 18th century England, people could be friends for their entire life and still be on last name basis on their deathbed. MasakoRei (talk) 18:39, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :::P.S. The card picture is too small in her article for me to tell: When she's wearing green, are her eyes green? Bkharvey (talk) 17:09, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Ms Thorpe is wearing Violet, & her eyes are Brown. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:25, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :Her eyes can be green if she wants them to be. I'm sure there are sparks who have turned their skills to cosmetics. -- SpareParts (talk) 01:08, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :::No doubt. I don't imagine that her eyes are naturally purple. My question was whether that's a Thing for her, always to make her eyes match her outfit. Bkharvey (talk) 05:43, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::Eye color are weard enogh in our world. My eyes for example shifts from blue to green depending on iif I am wearing blue ore green frames for my glasses. Also some rare peaple have a light grey eyes that looks purple in certain lights. Agge.se (talk) 09:11, December 7, 2017 (UTC) The short story "The Crown of the Sleeping King", illustrated by Cheyenne, is available to read online again. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:36, December 7, 2017 (UTC) : It was, umm, unusual. Interesting turnabout for Phil to be coloring for Cheyenne (albeit in monochrome). I now see why Thorpe's article is so dismissive of Jack Tar. : Mostly it made me feel old because of how much effort it was for me to get past "it's" for "its" and "le Mort du Arthur" instead of "le Mort d'Arthur." Too bad because otherwise a great groaner of a pun. : Do we know anything about Thorpe's particular spark? In that story it mostly seems to be jumping around, Daredevil-style. : Also, the discussion above about first and last names got me wondering. Am I right that the people who get to call Agatha "Agatha" are precisely the ones who knew her before knowing that she's the Heterodyne? (And Punch and Judy, of course.) : And finally, given that getting a suntan in a submerged England would be even harder than in the one in our world, are we to gather that Miss Thorpe is of African descent? (More recently than 50K years ago, I mean.) Could make for an interesting conversation when we catch up with the circus. Bkharvey (talk) 05:41, December 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Have anyone calld Agatha, miss Heterodyne with exaption of peaple in a servant roll? I think I can remember some instanses of somone calling her simply miss, but beeing from sweden ware last names are only used to difirient you from somone else with the same first name and in all conversations firstnamres are used exclusivly even when you talk with the boss/owner of the company you work at. I.e. Whrn talking with my boss I would call him Jon not mr Smith. Agge.se (talk) 09:30, December 8, 2017 (UTC)